shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugo
Bakugo is the main character of the Bakugo ASMR series and saga within the Shangry Bible. He is a student at Superhero college. Later, he becomes a yandere villain and then the demon king. Relationship with Haru Freet Bakugo had a relationship with Haru Freet, main character and swimmer from the awful yaoi bait anime Free Iwatoe Swim club. Despite Haru being a cis male with a disgustingly toned randallsuji juneji ito body, Bakugo constantly switches between calling him gender neutral pronouns in an attempt to be woke and just giving up and calling him a girl. This is assumebly due to Bakugo’s hatred of gay people and love of traditional gender roles. Bakugo loves to bully Haru Freet by burning his sonadow drawings and dangling him out windows. He also hates swimming constantly ridicules Haru’s need for the liquid. Haru is completely indifferent to this relationship as all he cares about is swimming and doesnt say much for fear bakugo will blow shit up again. Bakugo has the tendency to yell, make gross noises, and honestly just say shit. THis is evident from the time Bakugo had a breakdown after Haru went grocery shopping. For 20 minutes he was observed running around town in a frenzy screaming “BABY IM SORRY”, singing at random intervals, and crawling around on the ground in the rain after hurting his legs. This climaxed when Bakugo began to just blow shit up followed by random grunting noises of ”UGH!” “GNNNRHH” “RAAHH” ”GAHHHRRG.” A piece of exploding building ended up falling onto Haru Freet as he was leaving the grocery store. Haru died in Bakugos arms as he sobbed grossly (ASMR). With the help of a doctor (theorized to be doctor pepper), however, Haru was brought back to life, and Bakugo vowed to stop being such an assholeish dick. The very next day Bakugo was being a dick to Haru when he suddenly brought him to a tree. They climbed the tree, and after calling him useless several more times, bakugo proposed To Haru who accepted only because he didnt want Bakugo to blow him up again. Bakugo was so happy he cried and then promptly pushed Haru out of the tree breaking his neck. Pro-Fucking-Choice, Mpregnancy, and Sith Powers Despite his homophobia, misogyny, and overall dickery, Bakugo is aggressively pro-choice. He made his stance on abortion very clear when Haru Freet admitted to him that he was mpregnant. Bakugo of course freaked out and yelled as usual when he heard the news, but was overall supportive of raising a child for about 2 weeks. However, what Haru Freet didn't know and what Bakugou himself had forgotten since he has the attention span of a goldfish was that Bakugou had recently joined the Sith, and as a result could make people mpregnant by manipulating midochrolorians or whatever the fuck it's called, who cares. He performed this stupid star wars magic on Haru Freet, thinking that perhaps if he was mpregnant he wouldn't inevitably leave him for being objectively terrible. During the 9 months of Haru’s mprengnetcy Bakugo often yelled at Haru Freet during his morning sicknesses. This would continue until the day the child was born.... The Reveal of the Cuckening For the twelve hours Haru Freet was in labor, Bakugo screamed approximately 27,000 slurs. When the child was finally born, Bakugo became even more enraged when he saw how it looked. The baby‘s face was an mspaint copy paste of deku’s face onto a baby’s body With haru’s blue Billie eilash ocean eyes. 5 minutes later, none other than Deku, Bakugos arch rival appeared in the delivery room after getting off his shift at the puppy orphanage to see what was actually his child all along. You might be wondering how this is possible when Bakugou mpregnanted Haru Freet with midochloresteral. The answer is he is very bad at it. Upon learning the child was Deku's, Bakugou flew into yet another rage full of exploding and singing and weird grunting noises. He caused so many explosions that everyone in the hospital room died, and when Bakugou awoke he had become the Demon King. Demon King Bakugou and Sith Lord Akiradubs Shortly after becoming the Demon King, Haru Freet appeared in hell, seemingly for no reason. Demon King Bakugou confirmed to Haru Freet that Deku was in Heaven, yet remained impossibly vague about the baby, instead choosing to grunt and sing again for 20 minutes. However, suddenly, all was back to as it was before. As an apprentice sith, Bakugou had a sith master, Akiradubs, who possessed the ability to turn back time and also be really unwoke. He deleted the Demon King Bakugou video and then uploaded a video of Bakugou meeting his baby or something. But it was too late. Bakugou knew the truth, that the baby with Deku's face mspaint copypasted onto it wasn't his, and became fucked up and evil.